


Very Proud

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [41]
Category: Full House (US), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e06 You Pet It You Bought It, Epistolary, Gen, Gen Work, Inspiration, Inspired by Dreams, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Money, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100-500, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Season 8 episode You Pet It, You Bought It. Michelle receives a letter from none other than someone who has had plenty of experience with money...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Proud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! :) Here's a new Full House/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. I was watching the Full House Season 8 episode You Pet It, You Bought It, and I got to wondering... 
> 
> What could've happened if Michelle had gotten a letter from someone who knew what money was and how to use it? Well, this is what I came up with. Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Very Proud

My dearest Michelle Tanner,  
I must say, when you wrote to me telling me of how you earned some money selling lemonade on a hot day in autumn, I was surprised at the amount. You know, $221 isn’t a bad amount of money, either.

I’m very proud of you for earning that money so honestly. Plus, your work ethic is one that I like to see and am very pleased by, too.

Of course, if I were you, I would’ve definitely put it in either the bank or what most people refer to as an “emergency savings” fund, which is also called a “rainy day” fund.

I mean, buying a donkey and naming it Shorty? Not something I would’ve done, though, and neither would my little brother, Mokuba.

Speaking of which, I hope to stop by and visit with you and your family some time, and I will make sure to bring Mokuba with me as well. After all, I think that your family sounds pretty neat, and very unique, too — in other words, the kind of family I wish I had when Mokuba and I were growing up.

~Faithfully yours,  
Seto Kaiba

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
